


Red String

by HuntingPeople (ChaosAngel1111)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gavin and Elijah are half brothers, M/M, Red String of Fate AU, Sibling Incest, Soulmate AU, not tagging underage because nothing happens, rated t because gavin swears, this is just very sweet and fluffy and I'm trash OK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/pseuds/HuntingPeople
Summary: Gavin only noticed as Elijah was walking away that his red string was the shortest he'd ever seen it, and the other end was tied into a neat little bow around his older brother's little finger.





	Red String

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT* 11/06/2019// 'When I get home from work' he says, then proceeds not to touch it until six months later, and only because he's cross-posting some stuff to his dA wHOOPS. So anyway, I went through and fixed a couple errors and wOW, thanks for 100+ kudos! <33
> 
> Speedposting this, gotta leave for work like 5 minutes ago wHEEZE
> 
> Will add better notes and tags and shit when I get home

Gavin spent a lot of time staring at the red string tied around his little finger.

He found it hard to believe there was someone out there who'd know exactly what to say to him when he was upset, who shared his sense of humour, who'd love him unconditionally. Someone out there perfect for him.

His soulmate.

The red string was there, clear as day, Gavin could feel a tug on it every now and again, but he didn't believe it connected him to this perfect person. 

His parents were supposed to be soulmates, but his mother had found out his father had been cheating on her for years and now they were divorced. His mother was sad all the time and Gavin had a brother he'd never met.

She could be lying, no one could see her red string but her after all, maybe she just wanted to scare Gavin out of leaving to find his soulmate when he turned eighteen. Made him believe that if her soulmate would hurt and abandon her like that, then Gavin's could do the same.

Gavin loved his mother, she always did her best to care for him, but he was going to leave whether she liked it or not. 

He might not quite believe the whole soulmate thing, but that's exactly why he needed to leave in two years. He needed to find out the truth for himself, to follow the string until he found whoever was connected to the other end. To discover for himself whether or not this soulmate business was bullshit.

Gavin didn't want to get his hopes up, just in case, he didn't want to be hurt by a terrible person who didn't care for their soulmate. Though there was a small part of him, a very small part, that refused to give up hope.

In two years he'd turn eighteen and he'd finally find out, but for now he just had to focus on the day to day.

"Gavin! Can you come downstairs, please?"

Gavin jumped, fingers getting tangled in the string where he was twirling it around.

He cursed and stood, working on detangling his fingers as he made his way downstairs. 

"Yeah, what's up?" Gavin asked as he entered the kitchen.

His mother was at the table, her eyes red rimmed like she'd been crying. She always looked like that. Gavin put on a smile, hid how much it hurt him to see.

"Your brother called. He he wants to meet you."

Gavin froze.

He didn't know much about his half-brother, just that his name was Elijah Kamski, and he was four years older than Gavin. His mother rarely talked about Elijah, despite how she said she didn't hate him.

"Oh." He stated quietly, unable to properly string together a sentence.

"Is that something you'd be up for?" She asked softly, "You wouldn't have to go alone if you don't want to, Elijah said it's OK if I come too and I would like to meet him."

"I- um- yeah," Gavin stuttered, "Yeah, I'd like to meet him."

-

The following Saturday found Gavin getting ready to go out to dinner with his mother and Elijah.

He was nervous, beyond nervous. What the hell did you say to your half-brother who was the product of your father cheating on your mother? 'Hi, nice to meet you, our dad's a real bastard isn't he? Hope you aren't similar to him in any way whatsoever.'

Gavin sighed and started tangling his fingers in his red string. There was no doubt this dinner was going to be awkward, but he would try and keep up a decent conversation as best as he could.

The doorbell rang and Gavin hurried downstairs.

He stopped in his tracks when his eyes landed on what could only be Elijah Kamski standing in the front doorway.

The man was perfect. Not a single dark hair out of place, not a single crease in his clothes, no smudges on his glasses, beard neatly trimmed. He was tall too, taller than both Gavin and his mother, and Gavin could see a helix piercing in his left ear.

Elijah looked up from his quiet conversation when he heard Gavin, and Gavin's breath caught in his throat when he saw icy blue eyes.

"Hello Gavin." He greeted and Gavin just continued to stare dumbly until his mother cleared her throat.

Gavin felt his face heat up as he choked out a quick 'H-hey!', and then immediately wanted to punch himself in the face.

This was his _twenty year old half-brother_ that he _just met_ , Gavin absolutely could _not_ be crushing on him.

Elijah just let out a soft laugh at that and Gavin's new goal for the night was to crack as many jokes as he could think of so he could hear it more.

"Shall we get going then?"

-

The car ride was spent trying to figure out where to eat, since it wasn't figured out beforehand. Gavin's mother and Elijah listed several fancy new places they wanted to try, and after being unable to reach a final decision, ended up letting Gavin decide.

He picked a fast food place that was just a little more expensive than he was used too, since Elijah was going to be paying, and didn't care that they might be a tad over dressed for the place.

The night passed quickly, and it was the best night Gavin had experienced in _years_. Elijah Kamski was amazing, not just perfect in looks, but personality too. He knew exactly what to say to make Gavin and his mother feel comfortable, and he's surprised to find he never actually felt awkward throughout the entire night. His mother couldn't stop smiling and it was the happiest he'd ever seen her.

He didn't want the night to end, wanted to stay at that fast food place with his mother and Elijah forever, but it had to end eventually. Elijah dropped them off at home, said his goodbyes as he hugged first his mother and then Gavin.

Gavin only noticed as Elijah was walking away that his red string was the shortest he'd ever seen it, and the other end was tied into a neat little bow around his older brother's little finger.

-

Gavin rushed to his room and locked the door.

_Holy fuck._

How the fuck could this be happening?

Gavin knew that fate was a dick, and you could find your soulmate in some odd places, but he never thought he'd be one of those people who had a sibling for a soulmate.

Looking back on the night, it all made sense to him. How he'd instantly been attracted to Elijah, how he could so easily see the man fitting into his life.

He wondered if Elijah noticed, but wouldn't he have said something? Maybe he noticed, but didn't want to mention it because Gavin was only sixteen, not old enough to settle down with his soulmate just yet.

Gavin fumbled for his phone, scrolled through the contacts until he found the newly saved 'Broski'.

 _We need to talk._ He sent and fuck that sounded ridiculous, he felt ridiculous.

His phone started ringing after just a few moments and he cursed, dropping it. 

Elijah's concerned voice could be heard as soon as Gavin managed to answer, "Gavin? Is everything alright?"

"I- Yeah, everything's fine, but um- we uh- we need to talk, can I see you tomorrow?" Gavin could feel himself start to tremble, he felt scared and he hated it.

"Is it an emergency? Gavin, I can come back right now if-"

"No!" He shouted, maybe a little too quickly, "No, Eli, it's fine, I just- it can wait until tomorrow."

There's silence on the other end for a beat, and then Gavin heard a long-suffering sigh, "Well it doesn't seem like I'm going to get much sleep tonight, why don't you come over for breakfast? I can pick you up at eight?"

"Sounds great, Eli, thanks, bye!"

Gavin hung up and dropped the phone onto the bed before he could hear Elijah's reply.

He wondered if he closed his eyes and opened them again, he'd find himself in bed, waking up from the wildest dream.

No such luck, this was really happening.

Gavin didn't bother changing out of his clothes and instead just climbed straight into bed, he was going to need all the sleep he could get in preparation for tomorrow.

-

Gavin got an hour of sleep, maybe an hour and a half, but that was it. The other seven or so hours were spent anxiously tossing and turning, mentally plotting every way his breakfast with Elijah could go.

He was nervous and scared, but underneath it all was the excitement and relief of finally finding his soulmate. No need to wait to finish school anymore, no need for a possibly long and expensive journey following his string, because Elijah had found him. Not intentionally, there was no way Elijah would know Gavin was his soulmate without first seeing his string, but he'd found him all the same.

Gavin jumped up from his place on the couch and rushed to the front door as soon as he recognized Elijah's car through the window. He shouted out a hasty goodbye to his mother and disappeared out of the door.

"Where's the fire?" Elijah asked with an eyebrow arched as Gavin hopped in the car.

"Nowhere, just excited for breakfast." Gavin grinned, tried not to show his nervousness and hoped he was being subtle in the way he was hiding his right hand.

"Right." Elijah backed out of the driveway and headed towards his home, "So are you going to tell me what that text was about last night? If it's about dad, I don't-"

"No, it's not him! It can wait until we're at yours, probably shouldn't be driving when I tell you." Gavin started off loudly, but the last words came out as a mumble, and he kind of hoped Elijah didn't hear them at all.

Elijah didn't say anything in reply, just gave Gavin a brief quizzical look and then focused on the road for the rest of the journey.

-

Elijah lived in a penthouse apartment and Gavin wanted to know how the fuck he managed that. His job was something he'd conveniently glossed over at dinner the night before.

Gavin decided to question him on that later, after he'd eaten everything he could of the food Elijah's assistant had prepared. She introduced herself as Chloe, she was beautiful and kind and a _great cook_ , Gavin liked her immediately.

He completely forgot about the reason he was actually there, until Elijah cleared his throat from across the table and asked Gavin again.

"Right." Gavin swallowed and held up his hand, showing off the red string, thinking it best to just get it over with quickly, "You see this?"

Elijah's eyes widened and then his head jerked down to look at his own hand, then back up to look at Gavin's again.

"I can't believe I didn't-" He stopped himself, stood up so fast his stool fell to the ground. "I got so tired of staring at everyone's hands all the time and being disappointed so I just- stopped. God, I'm such an idiot, _I forgot I had a soulmate_."

Elijah swept Gavin off of his stool and spun him around, "To think I was trying to squash down my feelings for you, Gavin Reed." He laughed, set Gavin down on his feet and just held him.

"You don't think it's weird?" Gavin asked in a whisper, "Or wrong?"

"Not at all, you're my soulmate!"

Elijah's excitement was contagious and Gavin couldn't help but to start laughing too.

"So what do we do now?" 

"Well, we have to tell your mother."

Gavin froze, "Not yet, please."

"Of course, love." Elijah frowned but placed a gentle kiss to Gavin's forehead, "The old man doesn't need to know anything, so we can forgot about him altogether. You're definitely finishing school too, as much as I would like to steal you away." A beat, and then, "And no sex until you turn eighteen."

Gavin spluttered and Elijah let out another beautiful laugh.

He huffed and acted mildly annoyed but in truth Gavin was the happiest he'd ever been. He met his soulmate two years earlier than expected, and Elijah was everything Gavin had hoped he would be.

 _Perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked, lemme know what you think!! Feel free to drop some hate too because I know how much you guys love reading shit you don't like ;o


End file.
